Entre sus brazos
by springdreams
Summary: ¿El bosque prohibido, de noche y con Harry Potter abrazándome? Imposible. GinnyHarry post guerra


Entre sus brazos.

Abro los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy?. Intento moverme…Augh!

Un dolor penetrante en la cabeza me hace cambiar de idea…¿Estoy soñando? Imposible. En los sueños no se siente el dolor. No recuerdo mucho. Luces verdes y rojas. Mucha gente gritando, corriendo…

Ninguno de mis músculos me responde. No tengo energía para moverme.

Entonces, sin ningún aviso, sin nada que me anticipe lo que está por suceder, -como esa música que ponen en las películas cuando está por pasar algo interesante-, lo siento. Lo siento a él. Aunque no pueda verlo. Nadie más puede acariciarme la cara y hacerme sentir ESO que acabo de sentir. Y a decir verdad…

Solo me había rozado.

Merlín! ¿Cómo puedo sentir esta infinidad de cosas solo por qué me TOCÓ? ¿Tanta fuerza tiene sobre mi? ¿Tanto me hechizaron sus encantos? ¿Sus ojos verdes, el pelo negro, eternamente despeinado, esa cicatriz misteriosa, o esos abdominales marcados?

( producto del Quidditch, obvio)

Entonces, me habla. Ya es demasiado para mi subconsciente que se obliga a pensar que esto en realidad no es un sueño.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me susurra al oído, haciéndome sentir escalofríos y haciendo que se me erice la piel.

Me olvido del dolor automáticamente, esa voz me hace renacer, como un fénix.

¡¿Qué hace tan cerca mío?!

Cambio de posición. Todo ese sobresalto me había despertado completamente. Me inclino. Ahora mi nariz roza la suya. Mis ojos están reflejados en los de él.

Demasiada emoción junta! Quiero gritar, abrazarlo y llorar al mismo tiempo, aunque no creo que se posible realmente.

Pero solo atino a balbucear, sin saber bien que decir.

-Shh…-Intenta callarme el. Ahora su mano recorre mi cabello – No te esfuerces en hablar, Ginny…Descansa. Todo terminó, linda.

Sus labios se apoyan en mi frente. Harry resopla preocupado.

-Tienes fiebre. Mucha. Por eso tiemblas tanto.

¿Tiemblo? ¿Cómo sabe que estoy temblando? A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo sabe él?

Ahí me doy cuenta de todo. Había dormido entre SUS brazos. Corrección : ESTABA entre sus brazos. Apoyada contra el. Contra su pecho. Solos. Nosotros dos. Nadie más. Sin un Ron que interrumpa o una Hermione que mire con petulancia.

**S-O-L-O-S.**

Ahora si me pongo nerviosa de verdad.

Me espantaba la idea de haberme quedado dormida allí. En realidad, no recordaba el momento en que me dormí.

_¿Y si confesé mi amor por él hablando sonámbula?_ – Piensa esa parte pesimista de mi mente que todos tenemos y que solo habla en los mejores momentos para arruinarlos completamente y darnos preocupaciones excesivas e innecesarias.

El viento, sin que nadie lo haya llamado, empieza a soplar fuerte. Muuuy fuerte. Algo me cae en la punta de la nariz. ¿Nieve? Rayos! . Me congelo en vida.

Y el parece sentir mi estado. Me abraza con más fuerza y yo, aprovechando mi estado de 'enfermedad e inconciencia' también me pego a el como si fuera el fin del mundo. Tal vez lo era. Quien sabe.

Así pasa el tiempo. Quizás horas, días o años. La verdad no me doy cuenta. Aunque ahora entiendo un poco más todo. Empiezo a ver a mi alrededor. Árboles, muchos árboles, altísimos. Está oscuro y hay luna llena. En frente, veo un lago y un castillo enorme. ¿El bosque prohibido? Eso parece. ¿De noche? Si…Bueno, está oscuro… ¿Con Harry Potter abrazándome? Ja, esto si no lo creo..

Un bostezo de él me hace salir de mis pensamientos. ¿Habría estado toda la noche despierto, cuidándome? Qué injusto. Yo durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos mientras el hacia esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos.

-Duerme, Harry – digo con la poca energía que tengo. No quería que estuviera soportando horas despierto por mi.

El me sonríe.

-No. La única que debe dormir aquí eres tu Ginny.

-Pero…-Y el me conoce demasiado. Sabe que ahora voy a quejarme hasta lograr lo que quiero. Y por eso sucede. Mis palabras son interrumpidas por un beso. Un beso simple y corto. Y ahí me callo de verdad. Y no rechazo el beso. Porque no tengo fuerza para hacerlo…y porque tampoco QUIERO hacerlo. En realidad, me gustaría que se quedara así de por vida.

Nos separamos. Bah, el se separa. Yo lo miro con reproche. Eso fue demasiado poco. Odio cuando hace esa clase de cosas. Sabe que funcionan perfectamente.

Un beso y me callo por siempre.

Un beso y hago todo lo que el diga.

Es un manipulador. Y yo me dejo manipular. Cualquier cosa con tal de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

El sueño se me había ido casi en un santiamén. Y sería difícil volver a dormir. Más con el abrazándome de esa forma. Ya no me importa.

Pienso que tal vez esto es el cielo. Mi cielo, el que siempre soñé. La única petición que siempre tuve fue que al morir, el estuviera conmigo. Y eso estaba sucediendo. Pero en mi cielo no haría este frío congelador. Eso me demuestra que estoy viva.

Harry me mira y se ríe.

-¿En que estás pensando, chiquita? .

Seguro mis expresiones faciales lo estaban haciendo creer cualquier cosa. En realidad actualmente solo pensaba en tener mi varita cerca, para inmovilizarlo y raptarlo para siempre…

Demasiados cuentos, Ginny.

-No te hagas la fuerte, veo en tus ojos el sueño que tienes. Duérmete…Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por las malas.

Lo miro ofendida. Como ya dije, es un manipulador. Me besa otra vez, pero este beso es distinto. Es mas fuerte. Es más exagerado. De algún lado saco fuerzas para rodear su cuello con mis brazos. El me sostiene de la espalda.

Nos separamos. Le sonrío. Me sonríe.

-Voldemort no existe más – me dice como una madre que le asegura a su hijo que no hay un monstruo en su armario.

Le acaricio el rostro lentamente. El cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

-Te amo – digo sin pensarlo. ¡! ¿Qué hice? La mayoría de los chicos se asustan ante un comentario de semejante magnitud. No quiero que se aleje. No, no, no.

Pero su reacción me sorprende totalmente.

-Yo más – susurra él pellizcándome la mejilla cariñosamente. –Ahora, duerme.

Esa noche soñé con él. O tal vez no. Todo era muy confuso, no pude distinguir la realidad con los sueños. Lo único que se es que, soñando o no, estuve toda la noche con él. Cerca suyo. Durmiendo entre sus brazos.


End file.
